


Kid

by yuzukisuoh



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Miyoshi running away, OOC, stressed Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukisuoh/pseuds/yuzukisuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma was tasked to bring back a certain student. (A bit AU, perhaps?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid

Sakuma was walking alone in the town when he met a familiar young woman. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Good evening, Sakuma-kun. How do you do?"

Her voice a bit hoarse now, but her kindness was still there. Sakuma gave her a sheepish smile in return.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you on an errand tonight?"

"No, I was just on patrol duty."

"I see you haven't changed at all, that's very admirable of you."

She would often came and give him and his fellow soldiers a cup of tea. His army days felt like yesterday.

"Then I shouldn't hinder you from doing your job any longer," she bowed her head. "Good night, Sakuma-kun."

Sakuma bid his farewell to her. He watched as her figure slowly disappearing between masses of people.

That's when he heard a chuckle from behind.

Sakuma constantly turned around, surprised. "...Miyoshi?!"

The young man was leaning against a wall, dressed neatly in his red vest. He didn't notice his presence at all until now.

"Were you there this whole time?"

Miyoshi shrugged. "Who knows? I never knew that a soldier could be that bashful to a woman."

"...I did not. Stop making fun of me."

"I'm sure you could easily take a woman's heart like the back of your hand."

Sakuma frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you did eavesdrop, surely you know the reason as to why I am here."

"I wonder that myself."

"I was under an order to bring you back."

"And...?"

Silence fell between them. Sakuma could see a mischievous glint on Miyoshi's eyes that was directed at him.

"What do you mean 'and'?" Sakuma almost raised his voice, clearly annoyed. "I most certainly won't go back barehanded."

"And I most certainly do not need a babysitter."

Sakuma glared at him. Unsurprisingly, it didn't seem to affect someone like Miyoshi, who gave an evil smile in return.

He most certainly is a bratty kid.

Just before Sakuma could utter another word, Miyoshi beat him to it.

"Why don't we play a bit, Sakuma-san?" he asked in a smooth tone. "Catching a fish inside a barrel is terribly boring, after all."

"What?"

Miyoshi took out a small coin from his pocket, and gracefully tossed it to the air.

In simultaneous timing, a firework bursted in the sky.

The bright light blinded Sakuma for a second. When he opened his eyes again, Miyoshi was gone.

'He escaped—...that brat.'

Sakuma immediately went on his way to pursue him, only to stop when he came across an open street where many people gathered.

'...He had this planned.'

Sakuma sighed. It'd take more time to complete his task.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuki smiled in amusement at the thought of Sakuma trying to handle the kids.


End file.
